


Art: Reunion

by mekare



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fanart, Gen, Hugs, M/M, Nomad Steve Rogers, Pencil, Post-Recovery Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Traditional Media, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Steve finds Bucky in Wakanda after he's woken up. There are emotions.





	Art: Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> That damn Nomad suit was my undoing I swear. I just made up a plausible back view. Oh and I always meant to do this piece too (as a companion to "Awake", I couldn't leave Bucky alone too long.


End file.
